Brightend Star
by Night-Wolf-Girl-1992
Summary: Its about a Young Vampire Werewolf hybrid that dosent know whats going on with her life and shes scared half to death about what she is. Will she survive in this world or be known as some sort of freak.


Brightened Star

Chapter 1.

I happened all so fast. I was at school it was history and then something happened. It felt like something had poked my stomach and it ached and burned. When I realized I was in class again my teachers phone rang and she called me. She said it was the police, everyone gasped and said "ooh you did something didn't you, you no go person" I hated these people. I wanted to cry but something in my gut told me that something was wrong. I grab the phone and all heard was "Miss Avida Stariene your parents were murdered" I was such in a state of shock I hung up the phone and grabbed my stuff and shoved it in my backpack and ran out the door. My teacher yelled, "Avida!" I turned my head tears running down my face in pain. I yelled back "I'm sorry Ms." She stared at me for a minute then went back inside.

I turned and ran down the hall but for some reason I was going faster than normal I felt as if there was a timer inside me waiting to burst out but I held my anger in. I just ran all my might home crying. When I got there I saw police and a ambulance. I screamed "MOM! DAD!" I ran to them and shook them crying "no, no, no, NO!" I cried hard and then a police grabbed my by my waist and I struggled crying and screaming. He turned me around and hugged me tight and I cried on his shoulder for about a hour and then fainted and he lifted me into his cruiser and took me to town to the station and called my uncle Billy. Then when I heard my uncles name I awoke and the man who let me cry on his shoulder said, "ah miss Avida, your awake my name is John Gunter I just called your Uncle, Billy Black and he will watch you until we can figure out what happened to you parents" I replied hoarsely "Thank you Mr. Gunter" The man shook his head and gave me his card with his cell and work number "Please call me John" I couldn't help but smile. I stood up and then fell back onto the couch where I was sleeping, "Whoa! You okay there Avida?" I nodded, "just a little dizzy that's all" I got up and walked to him slowly and asked, "could you take me home please?" He nodded, "That's a good idea, I think you need to pack up so you can go down to your uncles." he replied.

We went out to his cruiser and he took me home. I thanked him when we got to my house, I got out and walked toward the house when I got to the door I glanced back at him and smiled. I knew he was a young man and of course, he blushed and left. The search in the house was done for now, so, I went inside the house and threw my keys on the table then heard a thunk instead of a bing. I lifted up the table cloth and saw a DVD and it said, "Avida Play This" I gasped and then I hurried into living room and put the disc into the DVD player. It was my mom, she said "Honey, if your watching this, it means that me and your father is dead. We can't tell you why, but please understand this. Your father is a Vampire and I'm a werewolf well a morphing (phasing) one anyway. If you don't believe me here is my proof." My mother had turned into a wolf right before my eyes and I nearly jumped so high that I could hit my head to the ceiling. Then she morphed back "It will happen to you soon. When you get your maddest you will change, that's why I asked you uncle to look after u if that happens soon, I love you Avida take care and," then my father comes into the picture and says, "were sorry love." For some reason my dad was pale white like a sheet and had golden eyes that I had, I had no idea where they came form. My father said, "oh and Avida one more thing. Your name is Not Avida Jenna Stariene your actual birth name is Avida Black Cullen. Find your uncle Billy he will explain everything… bye" Then the DVD ended. I started to cry wondering why my life has been turned upside down, why I was lied to by my own parents and what was I?! Some kind of freak?! No wonder every one teased me!

I got over it, then I gathered all my clothes in my room and headed toward the bus stop. I waited there for a while then I man came behind me and asked for my name. I ignored him, then he grabbed me in a place that I really didn't want to be touched, and that timer I felt, finally blew up. I morphed like my mom and the guy scream and ran and I was scared also. Then I put my bag in my mouth, it was small for some reason but I ran toward to La Push, but I was so fast it was a blur, I liked that it felt nice. I felt free for once, I kept running and running until I found the border line. Then I clamed and somehow I was normal but naked. I just put a bikini bottom and a dark blue dress and started running on my two feet. Well here I am in La Push, I kept running until I bang on my Uncle Billy's door, I literally bang on the door with my body.

"Ouch" then I heard the door open. It was my uncle Billy "Avida! You here, I am so sorry, come in its getting cold" I couldn't help but cry and crouch and sobbed they way he said I'm sorry and I didn't know what to tell him. "Dad who's crying?" said a sleepy voice whom I didn't recognize. "Oh Jake your up, its your cousin Avida could you pick her up and carry her inside" I looked at Jake who was over 6 feet, messy hair, no shirt only his bare chest, and wearing ruffed up jeans. He lifted me up in his arms and cuddled me as I cried on his chest, about a few minute later I passed out tired from my long run and I've been crying for hours today. Then I heard the new Jake say, "Welcome home Avida…" I felt a rush of happy feelings in me as I slept on Jacobs tiny bed, I wondered how I grew out of it. I could fit last time I was on it.

Then I woke up with a start hearing a little girls voice and she was squealing that she got the biggest meal. I got up and walked outside and saw Jacob playing with a little girl. "Jake? What are you doing" I realized that he was a Reddish Brown wolf the size of a horse. Jacob looked at me wondering how I knew it was him. I walked up to him and morphed myself, He jumped back his big black eyes wide open. Then I can hear his thoughts screaming at me. _"HOLY COW WHEN COULD SHE DO THAT?!" _I replied in his head _"It happened before I arrived to your house. Jake um, how long was I out?" _I asked. _"about 2 days" _he said.I was shocked and barked a laugh _"really wow that's the longest I have slept in years" _he also barked a laugh, then all of a sudden I felt tiny hand on my forehead then a quick shock went though me and I saw a picture through my head of her saying her name and saying that its nice to meet me.

I turned normal and quickly put on some new clothes. Then I turned toward the little girl name Renesmee seeming that Jake had done something to her. I looked at him and asked her "What did he do?", Renesmee smiled and showed me her mother named Bella screaming at him saying he imprinted on her and that Jacob belonged to her. I gasped and stared at Jake and yelled, "ARE YOU NUTZ JAKE?!" He went behind a tree and morphed back into his normal self. "Avida its complicated, maybe I should go get Sam and have him explain to you about this." He was thinking and then I heard a car drive fast thought the trees making a loud racing noise wondering who it was. Then after I blinked a silver Volvo car was parked near Jake and two beautiful people that looked like my father had stepped out of the car.

"Edward, Bella! I thought you weren't coming until later" Jake said with a smile. Edward I guess was his name looked at him "We just wanted to actually stop by and stay for a bit and I see you have a guest" he turned his attention toward me as his golden fixed onto mine then he gasped, "That's not possible" he growled at me. A huge rush of shivers went up and down my spine. Jake, Bella, and Renesmee looked at Edward. Bella asked Edward "Love what's the matter?" for some reason I realized that their voice was a soft and velvety that sounded like angels. He kept his eyes on me, "She's no normal hybrid she's similar to Nessie" Jake and Bella gasped, "she a Vampire, Human Hybrid?!" screeched Bella that sounded like ice being scraped. Jake said, "That's not possible she phased!" Every one looked at him for a second "What is she I know she a Quileute like me cause her mom is my aunty", Edward was silent then spoke harshly, "she's a Vampire Werewolf Quileute hybrid". I started turn around to run away, fast! I was wondering how he knew all that information.

I ran fast but I could hear foot steps behind me and I cried in fear trying to get away then I tripped over a log and hit my head on a rock. Even though I was knocked out, I was still scared…. Then I woke up in a bed bigger than me and it smelled very sweet, sickly sweet that made my nose burn a bit then I got over it cause it reminded me of my dad, I looked around scared and tried to run out. As I came to the bedroom door a man in his late 20 early 30, his gold eyes looking at me smiling and said to me as I was about to scream, "Whoa! Easy Miss. Avida don't push yourself, you did hit your head pretty hard, My name is Carlisle Cullen" I stopped and spoke, "My full name is Avida Black Cullen" Carlisle looked at me shocked and grabbed my arm and pulled me down stairs and I seen all the beautiful Vampires to one side and Jake and his guy friends the Werewolves on the other. I was scared and I opened my mouth to cry. Then something hot wrapped around me, it was Jacob and he kisses my forehead and said, "Please tell us what is going on" I was to comforted then I felt a hand caress my hair gently and it was Carlisle "Please help us out" he asked gently in a voice so sweet that I wanted to touch it.

I pulled away and sat down and explained everything. Jake already knew about his aunty, my mom but not knowing that my dad was a vampire cause it was forbidden for them. Carlisle was shocked and knew my father. "Edmund is my brother" then his family turned to him, "You remember him, he was an ex volturi but he wasn't very much important they only kept him for his intelligence. He hated it and I became his closest friend and we were so close we went to the judge and became brothers, I never knew that he loved a Quileute and even was enough to bare a child with her" He plopped down onto a chair and looked at me "So that make you my niece Avida." Some didn't like it, like Edward and Sam. Others like Alice, Esme, Emmet, Quil, and Seth welcomed me but I was still upset about being a monster, then I sat up and ran out the front door taking off my blue mini dress, bikini clothes and tied them to my ankle and morphed into a wolf and ran to First Beach. I knew someone was following and others too. I tried to move in a different path but they always knew where I was. I knew why, all the other wolves could read my thoughts but I still kept trying. Then I heard that Edward was a mind reader and that's how he found out about me. When I got there I morphed back into my normal self putting on the bikini and the dress, as I walked bare foot on the shore. I crouched down crying then I felt some one morph to normal, he came toward me and touched me and my arm swung toward him trying to hit him but he caught it and I looked at him.

"Hey don't be upset I'm actually pretty cool about it." a gentle voice said. My heart started pounding and I felt something happen, I felt a key flow through him and put into my heart, like big iron bars that tied us tightly together. I was tied to this boy I was imprinted. He stared at me then let go and coughed blushing a nice pink that made me smile as he held out his hand "I'm Embry Call, Avida come back please, every one is worried about you and there all sorry, Your Uncle Carlisle want you back" I don't know what was up with me but I took his hand feeling weird that I was imprinted, but something told me he was perfect for me, he took me to his house and grabbed his motorcycle and sat on it. "you want to ride with me or go wolf" he asked smirking a bit just to impress me. I blushed a scarlet red.

"I want to go on the bike" I said softly, he smiled then scooted up and I sat behind him and nervously put my hands around his waist. I felt his normal skin get hotter than what he already was, I knew he was blushing and we drove off to go back to the Cullen's house. When we arrived Jake ran to me and picked me up happily and was crushing me. "YOU DID COME BACK! Oh Embry dude I owe you big time!" Renesmee laughed with a cute high soprano vocals. I stared at every one and Edward came to me and pat my shoulder "I'm sorry for being like that its just, so much had happen a while ago and we don't want to put you in any danger Avida, Nessie was almost killed for something she was" he said softly.

I leaned to the side to see Nessie (Renesmee) playing with Jake. I didn't know she was going to be killed for something that happened. I knew that Bella must had gave birth to her when she was still human, I can smell the different between new vampires and ones who have adjusted. I smiled at Edward, "Well now that mean I am your cousin so you gotta be nice to me or I'm going to tell Uncle your mean to me" I giggled. He hissed a bit but then laughed form reading my thoughts, I blushed wondering what kind of info he got out of me. "don't worry I wont tell the family" he winked and left.

Then something happened that shocked me and made me fall off the bike, Embry swiftly kissed me on the cheek. Sam ran to me and said, "EMBRY you made her fall! Avida are you okay?!" I nodded just blushing as I got up. Sam grabbed my hand and lifted me up. "Me and your Uncle are going to tell you the rules of being a Vampire and a Werewolf since your both. I wonder how even someone like you was born" he said with curiosity. Then Embry without warning pulled me into his arms and kissed me right on my lips. I fainted when his lips touched mine.


End file.
